Somebody Got Murdered
by Beat K
Summary: School's getting out for the winter break. Richie goes to a private highschool now, and him and Virgil never see eachother. But Virgil does see Hotstreak meeting with Richie. Suspicion flares. But later on, a murder in the snow. (Not finished, slash.. o.O


Uhhm. Hi. O.o It's been forever. nodnod I... Uh, yes, was once Lady Kasen...... If any of you remember me, I will go shoot myself now. O.o;; Uhm. Yes. ....And yes. I like the song, of the same title as this story... it's quite good. And I was braindead thinking of a title oo

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. Nopee.

Warnings: Slash (Richie/Virgil), And some.. uh, other stuff, I'm sure.

**Somebody Got Murdered**

The pulse of electric power moving through every part of Virgil Hawkins's body was nothing short of magnificent. Surfing through the sky on a metal disc was one of the simple, pleasurable things to do. The fact that it served quite a purpose also was always a plus.

This was the practices of a year of being a superhero. Not real practice, however, as it had become a normal routine. His dark brown eyes were on focus to below, his black hair moving around behind him freely, and his slender frame in control of every movement he made. His eyes canned on the area below, more focused then before to the point he thought he could count every snowflake, and his lips twitched to a small smirk. Virgil started downwards, and as he almost reached the ground, he put one hand flat on his metal disc and then hopped off, letting the disc fold in his hands.

Virgil only had a few minutes to run into an alley, near the school he had landed by. Richie now went to this school, a prestigious private high school, because his parents thought it would be better for him then a private school. Virgil was aware of the time limit he had to change into normal clothes with, because if he screwed up and took too long like he had plenty of times before, Richie would leave.

But in just under three minutes, Virgil came running out of the alley. He wore his reversible hero jacket on the yellow outside part, and all done up. The snow was falling a bit faster then it had been earlier. He was eager to see Richie. He had done this same routine, come to this part of town dressed as if he was on patrol and then coming to see Richie after school for almost half a year now. This was the only time he could speak to his love, as school consumed every minute Richie had. With the same smirk on his face, he looked at his watch.

4.. 3.. 2...

The bell rang, and students started slowly filing out of the school. The blonde was not a student to come out first, but rather came out in a later rush. Virgil could tell he was happy. It was, after all, the first day before the winter break for Christmas, and he and Virgil could spend some time. Someone brushed by Virgil quite roughly, and in the split second he gave a glaring look to the person was the same time Richie was down the stairs.

Virgil then snapped his head back and started to approach him. But Richie paid no notice, but rather looked behind him, as a red and yellow haired boy came up to him and grabbed his hand. Richie's body was jerked softly by the grab. He stumbled and walked to the other and turned around. Richie looked down as the other kissed him.

"Ri.. Rich.." Virgil murmured softly. "I.. wait.. no.. Richie wouldn't be cheating on me...?" Then Virgil's twitched slightly. That was Francis Stone. Hotstreak. Somehow out of jail. Somehow kissing his Richie. Virgil's eyes went wide, and confused coursed through his head. He just shook his head once or twice, very faintly, before trying to close his eyes. The dismay when they wouldn't..

Virgil started walking towards Richie, the snow crunching underneath his boots. He wanted to turn Richie around and hit him. Hit him for cheating on him like that. With someone like Hotstreak. Virgil stopped walking, and clenched his fist by his side.

As much as he wanted to go over there, he noticed something a bit off. Cocking his head to the side softly, he could see more, as in example he saw the heated boy's grip on him. He focused intently on the couple, just as Hotstreak started to walk away, his foot prints in the ground melting the snow behind him.

Richie sighed, his breath very visible in the cold December snow. He looked angry, upset... But not quite as upset as Virgil was. Virgil barely looked to make sure that Hotstreak was gone before storming up to him and turning him around with one hand, and the other hand viciously marking Richie's cheek. Richie quickly backed away, tearing out of the grip. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled as he bowed his head, but still glared at Virgil.

"You know what the fuck." Virgil murmured, his anger evident in his voice. "I know who the fuck that was, and I want an explanation, Richie." A low growl rumbled throughout his sentence as he spoke.

Richie gave off a small laugh. "Oh, so this is what it's about? He's a friend, now, a bit of a protective friend, but a friend none the less." Richie shrugged it off as if it was nothing. The other boy just shook his head, as he grabbed Richie's wrist and stared into his eyes. "You don't have much sense, do you Richie? You know how dangerous he has been, and probably still is! Has that school depleted your common sense?!"

Richie wretched his hand out of the grip that held it and his eyes burned into Virgil's. "Yeah, Virg, I have no common sense, I'm just some stupid little kid. And that school you didn't even care if I went to did this." He let out an exasperated growl.

"Rich!" Richie didn't even look at Virgil, he just looked at the snow that kept blanketing the ground. He hiked his backpack up more on his back, and looked at Virgil, one last time. "I have to go, man..." He muttered quite angrily, and with his head bowed, started walking off to his way home.


End file.
